


【狼犬】只余当下

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 我个人是无差互攻都可以，本篇体位只有狼犬，但是有兽/人提及==~





	【狼犬】只余当下

“下午好。”Remus Lupin站在起居室门口 说 ，儿时好友瘫在壁炉旁的沙发中。Lupin回头看楼梯上方，也许是错觉，遮盖Black夫人画框的布料动了一下，Kreacher又故意在厨房里弄出很大的声响。

“啊，你回来早了，事情都办完了？”Sirius冲着厨房翻个白眼，“安静！Kreacher！我很抱歉，但一点也不好，亲爱的朋友 ， ”他长叹一口气，晃着的手似乎做了一个朝封建君主致敬的花式 ， “你好悲惨的下午，请欢迎接下来的可悲夜晚，毫无疑问，就像过去两个月里的每一晚。”

下午四点多，窗帘都拉得密不透风，格里莫广场12号凄静阴森，就像是被罩在黑色幕帘中的鸟笼，空气都沉在地板上，壁炉的火苗仿佛要熄灭了，Lupin朝它低声念了句咒语，炉火顿时明亮起来，照得Sirius的脸庞也年轻了几分。

“你喝得太多了。”Remus这才注意到 好友 手中的酒瓶，他在这儿住了五个月了，知道Black家的地下酒窖全都是年份珍品，可这位家族唯一的后人却时常抓着酒瓶子在喝。Kreacher见到了又会叨叨败家子主人什么的。

Sirius嗤之以鼻，把酒瓶对着火焰摇了摇，液体啷当作响，“哦看来这一瓶我还没喝多少，”他从陷进去的沙发垫里腾跃起来，“你回来得 正 好。”

半小时后，Remus握着酒杯，和Sirius一起坐在壁炉边品尝佳酿，他喝得小心翼翼，和Sirius聊些无关紧要的天，自从Padfoot送Harry去车站被认出来后他就不能再外出了，这些天来都苦闷地待在室内，说话也通常是安静地听，偶尔询问两句，只有说起过去Sirius才会打开了话匣子。

这两个月来他们一直如此，凤凰社的召唤让Sirius结束四处躲藏的逃亡生涯回到格里莫，Lupin也来到这里，他结束霍格沃兹任教后也没什么好事情做，凤凰社让他有了点正经奔头，但Sirius没有，他形容自己在“另一个阿兹卡班”。

Remus不知道要怎样安慰他，他们依旧是朋友，但已经和以前远远不同，经历了背叛怀疑和如此漫长分离的隔阂，他们好像已经忘记了过去在学校里是多么要好，是怎样互相开彼此的玩笑，轻松快活的氛围已经一去不复返。

_ 如果James在这里，一定知道怎么做。 _ __

这个念头突然冒出来，Remus打了个激灵，他不常想起James，但James才是四人中和Sirius好得像一个人似的那个，Remus仰头喝光杯子里的酒，Sirius奇异地看着他，但一等他放下酒杯就拎着酒瓶倾身又给他斟上差不多满杯。

Sirius把酒瓶随意地放在一旁，“看来你终于明白了喝酒的乐趣。”他说着，漫不经心举了举酒杯示意，Remus注意到即使如此，这家伙也该死的风度翩翩。

熟悉的想法。

Lupin笑了，是的，Sirius一直就是如此，他想起读书时期，Padfoot和Prongs是怎么出尽风头，而其中这位英俊的公子哥又是怎么夺走了大部分爱慕者——James爱上Lily之前就抱怨过Padfoot“毫无必要地”收集了过多的媚眼秋波。

只因为Sirius并不如James那样热爱受女孩子瞩目，他认为那毫无价值，也没有意思。

有意思，大概是Padfoot的人生准则之一，他们会成为朋友，不也是因为自己可以变身成狼人，让他们觉得有意思吗，友谊是那之后的额外收获。

“Moony？”

“老伙计，Lupin先生？你喝得太快了，嘿，Remus，哦天呐（Oh Dear），你的酒量哦梅林你的酒量！”

Lupin抬起头，手中的酒杯已经空了，还有，Sirius刚才是不是叫了他亲爱的？“来吧，我带你回房间去，你可以早点 儿 睡，要知道晚上七点是个睡觉的好时间，我会在房间里召唤一个守护神赶走摄魂怪直到你睡着，乖乖你可真够重的。”Sirius喝得可不比他少，Remus其实没那么醉，如果他愿意，他可以毫无障碍地直线行走，最多拐个小弯，但他乐于见到Sirius找到一点 儿 事情做，跌跌撞撞地把亲爱的朋友扶过大厅，扛上楼，丢进床垫里，并且被喝醉的人的体重带到床上，“梅林，你重得像个巨怪宝宝！”

Remus吃吃笑，“巨怪……宝宝，可不会乖乖让你抱着上楼，Padfoot……”他面朝下倒在床上断断续续地说，中间还打个酒嗝，他感到Sirius就在身边，歪过头 就 看到 Padfoot 单手撑着脑袋盯着他，“喝那么快，你有心事，Moony。”

“嗯……”Remus含混地回答，在床单上蹭了蹭脸，“来，枕头。”Sirius没法把他拖到枕头上，只好把枕头拉下来塞进他脑袋下，“你感觉怎样？我需要给你拿醒酒魔药来吗？我肯定还有几瓶在厨房里，上次……”

“谢谢，Pad……”Lupin闷在枕头里呢喃。

Sirius被消音了，Remus转过头，昏暗的房间里那双灰色的眼睛似乎在闪闪发亮，但Remus确定狗或者狼的眼睛其实是不会自己发光的，他也不知道自己为什么会想到犬科上去，“你很久没有这么叫过我了，”慢慢地，Sirius咧开一个大大的笑容，这下发光的不止是他的眼睛，还有他的牙齿，“以前你总是这样叫我，Pad这儿Pad那儿，高兴的时候Pad生气的时候也是Pad，说实话我觉得你压根就没生气，对吗，你从来不跟我生气，可Dumbledore还是让你当了级长，他明知道你管不住我们，你从来不生气，Moony，你要怎么管我们？”

Sirius撑着头笑嘻嘻看着他，那笑容太熟悉，一下子把时间拉回到十五年前，Remus眨眨眼，“我只能管住自己，Pad，那就已经是全部了。”他低沉地回答，既不像醉酒的人，也不像清醒的人，Sirius收敛了笑，困惑地看着他。

_ 我有心事？当然，当然我有…… _ __

**_ 我会在房间里召唤一个守护神赶走摄魂怪直到你睡着？ _ ** **__**

_ 天哪，天哪。 _ __

_ 没有成年人会在睡前害怕摄魂怪来吃掉他们的灵魂，没有。 _ __

_ 我做了什么？Sirius，天哪，我为你做了什么？ _ __

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉……”Remus眨眼，有滚烫的泪水滑进枕头。

“嘿……”Sirius凑过来抚上他的头，“你在说什么，Moony，你什么也没做错，伙计，你在说什么呢 ， ”Sirius搂住他，带进自己怀里，拍着他的背，“你什么也没做错，你不需要道歉，Remus，你不需要。”

_ 我任你在阿兹卡班里待了十二年，十二年，摄魂怪差点吃掉你的灵魂！而我从来没有去看过你！ _ __

_ 我害怕你。 _ __

_ 我不相信你。 _ __

_ 我嫉妒你和James要好，而我连你们改了保密人都不知道。 _ __

_ 我生你的气，气你不信任我。 _ __

_ 我生气没有看清楚过你，如果我看清楚过，就会知道，你死也不会背叛朋友，但我以为，那只是我无可救药的暗恋蒙蔽了眼睛美化了你。 _ __

_ 我应该道歉。 _ __

_ 我不是一个好的朋友，我没有做到对的事。 _ __

Sirius抱着他一语不发地抚摸他的背，Remus还揪着他的衣服，泪停了。

“抱歉。”Remus低低地说，松开手。

静默了一小会，Padfoot动了动，在他头发上吻了一下，“好，”他说，“嗯。”然后扭动了半天，等他停下来Remus才意识到他是要给自己蹭到半个枕头，“睡吧！”Sirius轻声喊着，给自己找了一个舒服抱着Moony的姿势，深深吸一口气又呼出来，正儿八经打算就在这儿睡了。

*

那天晚上之后，他们之间有一点 儿 小小的变化。

在此之前的几个月，他们都小心周到地维护着睽违已久的友情，客气生分地互相打招呼，多数时候都礼貌地呼唤对方的教名而不是外号。经过了这么多年，甫一重逢Sirius就发现Remus成为了一个了不起的大人，他知道很多奇奇怪怪的咒语，据说是因为常年为生计奔波的缘故，他见过很多人，经历了各种各样的事。十二年，这漫长的岁月里Sirius的时间停留在了二十一岁的夏天，停留在了对摄魂怪的恐惧和无止尽的黑暗囚牢里，他以前认识的人全都成长了或是已经死去。他怀念没有失去这十二年的自己，他怀念以前和朋友快意人生的自己。

他怀念Moony，现在他仅有的好友，以往会对他亲密地调侃、不悦地反驳、无奈地纵容的Remus，而不是现在这位Lupin先生，据说之前还在霍格沃兹任教，多么了不起！但多么疏离。

他知道Remus心中暗藏的自责，但这能怪谁呢？怪谁也怪不到这个身世悲剧的好人身上，他们四个人中只有Remus是彻底无辜的，就如同他说的，能管好自己就很好了。

Sirius就算怨过从来没有来阿兹卡班探望自己的好友，也往往就是那一瞬间，一闪而过，他无法用这件事埋怨任何一个过去的朋友，那都是他自己的错，他害死了James和Lily，他搞得自己一无所有。

就连Remus，最好的人，都没有来看过他，天哪，他真的搞砸了，他彻彻底底搞砸了。

第二天酒醒的Remus看到打着哈欠下楼的Sirius——他原本是打算趁着对方还在熟睡赶紧出门的，他们在一张床上醒来 。 Sirius的睡相说不上特别难看，但尤其糟糕，他以前不这样的，Remus知道他以前在格兰芬多宿舍的四柱床上不这么睡觉。Sirius蜷缩着，似乎想把自己滚成一个球，紧紧地贴着身边的Remus就好像他是墙角还是什么，Sirius的头缩在他的胸口，膝盖顶在他的肚子上，手臂穿过他的肋下，手掌热烘烘地贴在他背后，Remus则像只抱崽的袋鼠一样紧紧搂着对方。

而Remus新鲜的晨勃就顶在Sirius曲起的小腿胫骨上。

都不能用尴尬来形容，这诡异。

Remus几乎是清醒认识到他们俩姿势的同一时间出了身冷汗，整个手脚并用浑身发抖地爬下床，甚至用上了咒语给自己穿衣服——他都不记得Sirius什么时候给他脱的 。他 迫不及待跑出了房间，站在黑咕隆咚压抑寂静空无一人的格里莫老宅大厅里，第一次感觉到了“这是个好地方”。

在热闹的暑假之后，大家都各回各家，只有在开会和碰头的时候才会来这里，他万分感谢这一境况，无论如何他也不想尝试大清早丢下房间里的人跑出来还要对Molly道早安，更可怕的是说不定Moody和Ablus都会在，梅林啊，那个老人家会一眼就看出不对劲的，而Moody的魔法眼珠则会看穿一切！Remus发现他想完这一幕，胯间已经完全冷静下来了。

他急急忙忙地收拾东西但实际上只和原地转圈差不多，他昨天已经去学校汇报了情况，狼人那边毫无悬念会支持Voldemort，他还需要做更多规划……也许Dumbledore会给他新的任务，虽然昨天他才刚被告知可以休息两天。

可他没来得及出门——格里莫广场12号是一间还算阔绰的老房子，大厅还挺大，他穿过房间能听到自己脚步急切地回响，然后就是门廊后传来的一声：“Remus？”

Sirius穿着睡袍打着哈欠来到他面前，他漆黑的长发有些凌乱地堆在肩膀上，Sirius把挡住视线的捋到脑后，但很快头发又落回来优雅地垂在他眼睛前面，他不耐烦地向上吹口气，发丝飘到一边露出双眼，眼中还余留着哈欠挤出来的泪水，“这么早，你有新任务？”

之前在床上太过震惊Remus没注意，Sirius身上简单的睡袍料子上印着月亮，圆的弯的各种各样的月亮，但没有星星，一颗也没有。

Sirius顺着他的目光低头看到，“哦……很可爱不是吗？本来昨晚打算给你也换一套，不过你的内衣看起来很舒服，就让你留着了。”

Remus张张嘴什么话也说不出来，只能闭嘴点点头。月亮，全是月亮。

“你要出去？早餐？”阿兹卡班的在逃犯还残留着原来那个英俊青年的影子，他消瘦却依旧高挑，五官深邃，迷人的灰眼睛闪烁着水光，在宽松的印满圆月和羊角包一样弯月的袍子里睡眼惺忪咕哝早餐的样子显得格外年轻，像一个大号的青少年，“早餐。”Remus点点头，“一会 儿 就好。”他拉开门之前补充，Sirius茫然地眨眨眼，Lupin就匆匆离开了。

“我没醒酒还是？”对着空气Sirius困惑地嘟囔 ， “难道那是厨房的门吗？”

但他肯定自己没有看错的是，Remus那张比同龄人更沧桑的脸庞上红彤彤的反光，Moony一直就长得不赖，但他总是因为满腹心事而显得过于成熟，红着脸的Remus显得年轻很多，Sirius走到厨房里给自己倒水喝，Kreacher念念叨叨地走出厨房，Sirius没理他，想着Moony那张脸上精彩纷呈的表情就忍不住发笑，梅林啊Remus醉酒了！他笑得呛到了， 光脚 站在厨房地板上一边咳嗽一边哈哈哈大笑，突然楼梯间的Black老太太开始骂骂咧咧大吼大叫，看来是Kreacher见不得他开心把帘子拉开了告状。

“不孝子！！Black家的废物！！和你肮脏掉毛的杂种滚出我的房子！！”

“你完蛋去吧老太婆！这是我的房子！！”Sirius冲过去踢开Kreacher使劲拉窗帘，但她妈妈是铁了心要骂完，“不要脸的东西！！和你的白痴舅舅一路货色！！你以为我不知道吗！！你和你可耻长鼻子男妓的鬼鬼祟祟勾当！！你要断绝了高贵古老的Black家族血脉吗！！我早说过你不得好死！！你——”

“闭嘴！！”

Sirius奋力拉上了布帘，刚才老女人尖利的咆哮还回荡在耳边，他在脑后挥了挥手，似乎想把声音打散。

“Sirius？”Remus不知道什么时候已经回来了，站在楼梯下抬着头看他，手里还提着个东西，应该是麻瓜产物，Sirius分辨，他希望Remus没有听到他母亲的叫嚷，但那或许是奢望。

“长鼻子男妓？”Remus的眉毛熟悉地皱起，他经常那么干，所以眉头中间早早地就镌有深刻的纹路，Sirius尴尬地笑笑，“别在意，她还不习惯这间屋子里有其他姓氏的活人，我是说，没什么好在意的，她的话不用听。”

“好吧，我带了吃的回来。”Remus撇嘴，举起手里的袋子。

[](http://www.dqianjun.com/archives/3616/21-2)

*

又一次凤凰社的会议在争执中结束，Sirius率先放弃了嘲讽Snape，他努力说服自己这全是因为对Dumbledore的尊敬，他们在校长面前发誓过要摒弃前嫌。是的，他就是一个无所事事的逃犯，Snape并没有说错。

还有Remus，依旧要在月圆之夜喝下Snape制作的药剂，这也是让Sirius不得不考虑放低姿态的一个因素 。“ 最好是记住你们承蒙魔药大师恩赐 ” ，Sirius从Snape的眼睛里看到了这个意思，每当他屈尊纡贵地把狼毒药剂递给Remus——他总是要当着所有凤凰社成员的面亲自这么做，油腻的魔药教授半抬着下巴，从眼缝里睨着Lupin，顺带还要瞟坐在一旁的Black一眼。

Snape在享受这个“如果不是我你们就倒霉了赶快千恩万谢吧”的过程。Sirius每次都恨得牙痒痒，他从来不知道接受一个人的帮助可以变得这么困难，鼻涕精的存在简直是违背人性天理！！

“别那么说他，”Remus了解他的老朋友，Sirius那愤恨恼怒的眼神往往只冲着限定的几个人，Snape就是其中之一，“他是我们这边的，有这一点就足够了，我们又没法强求一个人改变性格。”他一如既往地安慰好友。

“我讨厌他那态度，如果可以，我倒是希望你不用喝那个什么药剂，这间房子里就我们俩，我可以变成狗陪你——”

“Padfoot，Kreacher会发疯的，你是想让我们俩把这间屋子毁掉吗？弄成尖叫棚屋那样？”Remus无奈地摇摇头，把手放上朋友的肩膀，“没关系，Pad，我已经习惯Severus的态度了，他一直就这样。”

“真的？他在学校的时候也这样？不是因为我在场他才变本加厉？”Sirius敏锐地追问，而Remus短暂地停顿说明了一切。

“我就知道！！”Black大叫着，在房间里冲来冲去，“我就知道他故意的！他故意用那种态度对你因为他知道那样会激怒我！他把对我的厌恶转嫁到你身上——那不公平！！那只该死的老蝙蝠——该死的看在梅林的份上！！如果不是我不能出去——我一定要——”

“Sirius！”Lupin拔高了声音，“你冷静点儿，听听你在说什么！”

Sirius双手撑在壁炉架上喘气，Remus走过去抚摸他的背，那曾经宽阔结实的脊背现在可以摸到骨头，Remus忍不住想要抱紧他，Sirius深深叹一口气：“我很抱歉，Moony，我……我气昏头了，我想一定是……”

“是的我知道，整天待在这屋子里一定不好受，我知道。”Remus的手掌在Sirius背后上下滑动，他暗暗期待这只会被理解为对朋友的抚慰。

“对……我猜是的，哦Moony……”Sirius转过来抱住了他，Remus如愿以偿摩挲朋友的背，Sirius把鼻子埋在Remus肩膀深深吸了一口气，“谢谢你伙计。”

“应该的。”Remus缓慢地吞咽了一口，不知道自己松松揽着对方后背的手是否可以再紧一点还是应该随时准备松开，他已经可以听到血管里血液在鼓动，拥抱的时间难以置信地长久。

Kreacher在厨房里大声念叨着他那优秀的女主人，却有个狗崽子后代。

“我想……”Remus回过神来强迫自己开口，“我大概得准备一下，天黑了。”过去五个月到了满月的傍晚他就会喝下魔药把自己关在房间里当一头温顺的狼人，Sirius不会去打扰他。

“对，哦对，你是要……”Sirius就好像差点抱着朋友睡着了似的反应过来，他恋恋不舍地松开手，想要拨弄头发又没有摸到底，左右看了看，看到了桌上的狼毒药剂，顿住了。“Moony，”他缓慢地开口，“反正你要喝它。”他对Remus眨眼睛，嘴角微妙地上翘着。这表情后者太熟悉了，这往往是Sirius和James想到了什么好玩的有趣的事情，当然了也并不意味着一定会有其他人倒霉，但通常没什么太好的事。

“什么？”Remus防备但又有些期待，他太久没有看到Sirius ——年长 的Sirius露出这种神情了，看到的瞬间才知道自己简直要为这一刻鼓掌呐喊——看呐那个耀眼的Sirius Black。

“反正你要喝药剂，为什么你还要把自己关起来？你又不会伤害我，实际上，你不能，我知道，你会是世界上最善良的狼人，唯一一头吃素的狼人 ， ”Sirius咧嘴笑着，“所以——我已经看过你变身无数次了！”

Remus又一次感觉到热量冲上了脸，他变身过很多次都有Sirius在场，实际上一年多以前他们刚刚重逢就遇上了一次，那很糟糕，但那是意外。

但主动在另一个人面前变身，而且还是神智清醒的情况，则要私密得多——没有几个人能够接受让人看到自己从人类变成狼人的过程，那是……把自己最不堪最可耻的一面赤裸裸地展现出来，在明亮的灯光下脱掉所有的衣服毫无保留地把丑陋的身躯展示给Sirius看？不，不不不……

这太超过了，Sirius一定不知道自己提的是什么，他大概以为这和当初在尖叫棚屋的情况一样，变成阿尼玛格斯形态陪着朋友度过难熬的一晚，不过是如此。

Sirius注意到了他的迟疑，虽然没有断然拒绝，但也没有答应，或许是正在想怎么婉拒，他当然明白，他笑着扯扯嘴角：“但是当然，你一个人更自在些，我猜，那么你去吧，我也去找点 儿 事情做，也许Buckbeak需要 些 ……”

鹰头马身有翼兽还关在Black夫人的卧室里，他手指朝那个方向虚晃了一圈。

Remus点点头，转身去拿桌上的药剂。

他朝自己的房间走去，离开起居室的时候回头看了一眼，Sirius还站在壁炉前，低着头面对炉火不知道在想什么，家养小精灵一直在厨房里叮叮当当，但Sirius没有搭理，火光勾勒出他高大却略单薄的身形，Remus鬼使神差地开口：

“如果你愿意……我觉得或许有人做伴也挺好的……你知道，当一整晚吃素的狼人也挺无聊的。”

Sirius转过头来，瞪大了眼睛，Remus耸耸肩，“除非你有别的事。”

“当然没有。”Sirius立马回答，Buckbeak会伤心的，Remus好笑地想，但Padfoot顿在原地就好像脚底被粘住了似的，过了一会才荡出一个开心的笑容晃着步子趟过来，“随时听候召唤，亲爱的朋友！”

*

Sirius当然知道这意味着什么，巫师们都知道，变身成为阿尼玛格斯的过程一般也不太会让很多人看到，而只有志同道合的朋友才会让你看守护神的形态，因为那某种程度上体现了你的灵魂，狼人是特别的群体，他们不为人们所接受，是邪恶嗜血的象征，别的堕落的狼人或许热衷这种力量，从一个品质高尚的人变成一个毫无理智的怪物，Remus Lupin永远不会享受变身的过程。

见证这个过程，Sirius知道意义所在。

二十年前他和James发现了Remus的小秘密，这成为了他隐隐的荣耀，只有他们几个见过Remus变身，格兰芬多文质彬彬的级长，会在每个月圆之夜，脱去长袍嚎叫奔跑，他是Moony最亲近的朋友之一，这让他骄傲。

和James当朋友与Remus不一样，James是那个肯定会成为朋友的人，而Remus，是需要去争取的，是鼓励你变得更好的那个，他的目光永远温纯和穆，他即便不是级长，也总是用柔和的期待眼神看着他们，Sirius不知道自己多少次在这个目光下妥协 ， 偶尔James太爱出风头伤害到别人——有时候是Peter有时候是Lily有时候是鼻涕精，除了最后那个，Sirius甚至会帮助约束James，因为James只会听听他的看法。

他觉得自己对Remus有一种责任，他和James都有共识，Moony生活已经足够艰难，太多的麻烦事就不要告诉他。但谁没想到，后来会变成这样。

而Remus居然也相信了Sirius是那个背叛者——这不能怪他，这的确、真的不能怪他们，Peter做得太好了，而全世界都认为自己是James的保密人。

但，当他在阿兹卡班度过一个又一个不眠之夜，他曾经期盼能看到熟悉的脸，他最要好的朋友已经死了两个，一个是间接被自己害死的，一个是被自己追杀的途中死掉的 （他那时真以为Peter死了） ，还有一个，从来没有来过阿兹卡班探望他，就好像把他遗忘了。

或者更糟糕，在因为他背叛了James和Lily甚至是Peter而憎恨他，毫无疑问。

他没能争取到Remus的信任，他意识到，他让Moony失望了。即使他知道自己是无辜的，那又怎样呢？他已经失去了一切。

漫长的岁月过去，重逢的喜悦转瞬即逝，虽然见到Harry并得到教子的承认令他欣慰，但他依旧失去了最后一个朋友，Remus和他再也不同往昔。他们回不去了，战争在无声无息地打响，他哪里还有什么时间去重建友谊？

*

Sirius跟着Remus，这是他一星期内第二次进入这个房间，Remus站在门口，等Sirius进去后虚掩起门，他示意了整个房间，“你随意。”

但 Sirius 回过身来又 把门锁好，还施了静音咒，这才面对整间屋子。房间朴实干净，有一个壁炉，他点燃了它，火炉对面的四柱床很结实，床头柜的旁边就放着Remus那支老旧的旅行箱，靠窗有一张小书桌，零散放着几本书，Sirius走过去翻了翻，有一本麻瓜小说《The Call of the Wild （野性的呼唤） 》，“好看吗？这本书？”Sirius随口询问，但他听到吞咽声，回头看到Remus正喝下狼毒药剂，Moony的表情说明那玩意绝对称不上美味。

这座房子里的窗帘似乎总是拉上的，但狼人不会因为云层挡住月光就停止变身，只要月亮升上正空，他们的毛皮就开始撕裂皮肤，骨头撑开肌肉发出喀拉喀拉的动静，甚至可以听到他们的牙齿和爪子生长变粗变硬的爆裂声响。

Sirius拉开了一线缝隙朝外看，月亮还没有完全升起来，但外面比屋内明亮，他把窗帘再拉开一些，淡淡的光线扑进来。

Remus已经脱掉了长袍和里衣折好，Sirius又看到了那天晚上他们相拥入眠时穿着的贴身内袍，就像Remus所有的物品一样，陈旧、褪色，和他本人一样历尽千辛，很有Remus的风格，布料被磨得柔软舒适，服帖地挨着他的身体——Moony的身躯比平时以为的要精壮一些，他没什么多余的赘肉，也没机会长出那样的肉，Sirius的视线逡巡在多年老友的身体曲线上，但他也不知道自己在寻找什么。

Remus背对他，把身上最后的衣服脱了下来，背上的肌肉阴影优美，臀部上方深深凹陷的腰窝形状完美，Sirius出于礼貌移开视线但又忍不住想仔细看他皮肤上的斑驳疤痕，但Moony已经迅速地抖开一张毛边毯子遮住了自己，把所有衣物 叠好 放到床头柜上。

他们在学生时代就是这样，三个男生天南地北聊天不去看他，Remus在一旁利索地脱掉校服把自己裹进毯子里，等待着那一刻的到来。

Sirius回想，在他偶尔一瞥的记忆中，以往Remus身上的疤痕并没有这么多的。

Remus裹着毯子坐进了壁炉旁的一张扶手椅，“你还好吗？”Sirius走过去隔着毯子抚着他的肩膀，他感到Remus在微微颤抖，似乎有火苗也驱散不走的寒冷在折磨他，Moony抿嘴笑笑，Sirius不喜欢他这个笑容，那让人看了心疼。

他起身用木杯倒了水，施了一个温暖的咒语递过去，Remus把水杯捧在手心，水面微微震颤，时而跳跃起水花，那时Sirius就揽住朋友的肩膀在毯子上滑动手掌，比平素用力更大些，想把那些颤抖抚平一样，他们无声地坐着 。

“快了。”Remus突然低声道，他们一起朝窗外看去，圆溜溜的月亮正缓缓地从云层中爬出来，Sirius手下的身躯静止了，木杯掉在地上，Remus剧烈抖动起来，手指揪着毯子的边缘骨节凸得发白，Sirius条件反射地想要帮忙，“走开些！我不想伤到你！”Remus已经无法控制地站起来，毯子下他的身躯在膨胀，Sirius听见好友压抑的咆哮，他忍不住向前两步，但Moony更为激烈地弹开了，跌撞在地板上怒吼 。

“走开！！”

他的声音已经变调，不像是人类，骨骼变化的嘎啦声伴随着嘶吼，被磨损出毛边的毯子遮住了地板上的整个人，只能看出毯子下有个东西在不断变化，这里凸出一 点儿 ，那里多出一块，慢慢地体积越来越大，沉闷的吼声即使被毯子盖住也显得痛苦不堪，这一切持续了差不多两分钟，在焦急的Sirius眼里就仿佛半个世纪那样久，嘶哑的声音断断续续，让他想起阿兹卡班隔壁牢房的惨叫哀求。

_ 求求你，求求你，别靠近，别靠过来，走开！走开！ _ __

那声音渐渐远去。Sirius回过神来抹了一把脸，冰凉的手让他瞬间清醒过来，他擦干两滴不知道是泪水还是汗水的液体，慢慢靠近过去，“Remus？”毯子里的人还在大口喘息，但那更像是大型野生动物的呼吸声，粗嘎豪放，“Moony？Moony，你还好吗？”Sirius在毯子的鼓包边半蹲下，试探性地伸出手，毯子底下没有反应，于是他把手掌放到了撑起毯子的一片躯体上，鼓包突地颤抖了一下，在他的手下安静下来。

Sirius能感受到手下的触感有余地，有皮毛在毯子下做缓冲而不是人类光滑的肌骨，他轻轻摸了摸，就扯住了毯子往自己这边拉扯，毛毯从善如流地从鼓包上滑了下来，一个熟悉但又陌生的狼人出现了，沮丧的脸，长长的嘴紧闭着，浅灰色的毛发并不很长，或许在狼人里不算最威风凛凛的一头反而看起来无害脆弱，粗大的爪子耷拉在身体前方，像狗一样坐着。

“Moony。”Sirius轻声呼唤他，这是他第一次以人的模样迎接朋友的变身，以往他们都要先以阿尼玛格斯形态全力以赴和狼人搏斗一番，让他知道自己占不了上风才能一起好好玩耍，而现在，第一次见到如此颓丧无助的狼人，Sirius有 些 愣，狼人黄色的大眼珠往门口溜了一圈，这才让他回过神来，Remus之前不关门是想让他有条离开的后路。

Sirius不禁苦笑，Moony啊Moony，永远是那个为他人着想的、被狼人身份束缚住、不知道自己到底是多么好的、惹人怜爱的诚实的人。

“哦老伙计，”Sirius捧起狼人毛茸茸的大脑袋让他直视自己，终于还是忍不住笑了出来，“这可是我们阔别多年后第一次重逢！别害羞抬起头让我看看你！”他调皮地眨眼，“确认一下，你真的不想尝一下我吗？我猜味道可能不是很好，但……”

嗷！狼人张开嘴低嚎了一声，露出了嘴里一圈可怖的牙齿，大家伙砸吧砸吧嘴，看着Sirius，突然把鼻子凑过去嗅他的脸，伸出湿滑的舌头舔他，尤其是眼睛周围。

拥有人类意识的狼人，不过是体形庞大一些而已，里面还是那个Remus，Sirius低笑躲开滑溜的舌头，扑上去抱住他的脖子在背后的毛发上拍了拍，“Moony！别担心，我没见过比你还英俊的狼人了，开心一点 儿 ！”

作为回应，两只巨大的狼爪子紧紧搂住了Sirius，厚实的毛包围着黑发男人，几乎可以把他埋进去，如此温暖、充实的拥抱，Sirius发誓他从来没有感受过。

突然，狼人站起来，就这么把Sirius从地板上抱了起来，他个头可不小，但显然对狼人来说完全不算什么，“哦嘿！哦天哪！梅林啊！”狼人站起的脚步多少有些摇晃，“哇哦哇哦！”Sirius大笑着更加用力地搂住了Moony的脖子，一圈鬃毛围着他的手，散发着犬科的温度。

Sirius完全不知道Remus打算干什么，“你想干嘛？大家伙？”但他天生好奇心旺盛，由着朋友托抱自己一步一步走到书桌前，狼爪的肉垫踩在地板上声音沉闷，抬脚的时候爪尖会蹭出响声，Sirius以往偷听到的只有后面这种刮擦声，他觉得有趣极了！

Remus走到书桌前，两只尖尖的爪子拎起了刚才Sirius看到的麻瓜小说，又抱着Sirius转身走到床前，轻轻地把男人放在床上，把书递给他。

“哦？书？好吧这当然是Remus的选择！”Sirius坏笑着自嘲，接过书自发地爬到了床中间，狼人坐在床边，他现在的体形，任哪张椅子都坐不进去，转了转眼珠，Sirius对着床柱顶端挥了一下魔杖，一盏灯出现在他们头顶，他又挥了一下，四面的床帘滑下来遮住了他们。

“上来呀Moony！我保证床板不会塌掉！啊哈！瞧！这多么像我们以前在格兰芬多塔楼里！偷偷摸摸地在床上制作活点地图！差点烧掉帷帐记得吗？”36岁的男人在床上动来动去，他一下子把床帘都换成了红色，一下子把床单上弄出狮子的院徽，狼人就蹲坐在床脚看他折腾，最后，Sirius脱掉了自己的长袍，钻进了Remus已经变得一片格兰芬多红的被子里，掀开被单拍拍，“进来！快！”

狼人懵掉了，下巴掉了一点又啪嗒合上，抿着嘴角不赞同的样子，最后还是拗不过磨磨蹭蹭束手束脚地爬进来（他的爪子总是会勾住 些 什么），被子只能盖住他一半的身躯，他弓着背尽可能把自己缩小一点 儿 但见效甚微，Sirius哈哈大笑着翻到狼人身上靠着，“来吧，读睡前故事！”他终于拿起了书。

Remus蜷缩起来，让Sirius靠在自己胸腹上，Padfoot喜滋滋地摸了摸他的头，翻开书本，“哦，这是一本和我们有关的书，我的直觉告诉我会喜欢的对吗Moony？让我们看看……”

*

Sirius醒来的时候还以为是晚上，迷糊间觉得这好像不是自己的房间，他眨眨眼睛，感觉到背上暖烘烘的，他又使劲眨了眨眼，突然想起来昨晚是月圆之夜，记忆一涌而上，他和Remus一起看书来着，他喜欢那本书，那是一本短篇集，他只读完了前面跟狗有关的故事，之后他看到书里夹着的一片形状可爱的冬青叶书签——叶子还像新摘下来的一样嫩绿富有光泽，Sirius把玩了一会 儿 ，他们聊天——只是自己在说，狼人会咕哝，暖和的皮毛烘着他，不知不觉就睡着了。

所以，现在自己背后的，手臂还搭在自己腰上，像一张毯子一样贴在身后肯定是Remus无疑。

他恢复成人形了，说明天一定亮了或者马上就亮了。

Sirius轻轻地翻个身，Remus没醒，变身回人也不是件轻松的事，Remus是什么时候睡着的？在床帘捂得严实的黑暗中Sirius端详好友睡着的样子，平时总是皱起的眉毛现在也放松了，呼吸均匀，下巴上冒出了毛茸茸的麦芽色胡渣，比Remus头发原本的浅棕色淡一些，现在里面参杂了不少白头发故而更加显得浅了，像奶油啤酒的颜色。Sirius舔舔嘴唇，遗憾地想当他们还在学校里的时候他多么寻常地揉乱那头软发啊 。

正兀自回忆着，Remus突然睁开了眼睛，Sirius还没来得及反应，他们隔得太近了，好友看到他，露出要滴出蜜来一样温柔的微笑，“Hmm……”他喃喃地砸吧了一下嘴，Sirius为Moony难得一见的孩子气模样笑了，正要道早安，Moony凑过来吻上他的嘴，赭色的睫毛在Sirius脸颊上刷过，过了一会 儿 才退开，“早安……”男人呢喃，笑着，又闭上了眼睛。

Sirius噎住了，脑子里一片空白。

Remus认错人了？但没听说他有什么亲近的女伴？为什么要吻自己？亲错地方了？睡糊涂了？而且他已经又睡着了，呼吸绵长。

Sirius发现自己舍不得舔嘴，朋友留在那儿的温度和触感还清晰可辨，Remus的唇意料之中的干燥软和，那双唇瓣现在就在眼前，微微张开着一条缝。

等Sirius意识到的时候，他已经贴上去了。

熟悉的触感——当然，几分钟前他才碰到过，小小的温暖，柔软的干净的皮肤气息，Sirius停留了一会 儿 ，慢慢退开，他猜自己只是想确认点 儿 什么，刚才醒来的Remus的笑容，他非常喜欢。

记忆里很少会看到Moony笑得那样没有杂质。狼人很难找到工作根本不被社会认同，还在学校的时候Remus就时刻忧心忡忡的样子，不敢和人太靠近生怕将来有一天身份暴露会带来伤害，独自一个人在校园里行色匆匆，每月一次的诅咒像一根布满尖刺的绳索牢牢地束缚着他一刻也不能安宁。

所以Sirius和James才总是以逗笑Remus为乐，他们想要朋友开心，希望他至少能有片刻忘掉那些苦恼。

而刚才的Remus看起来很开心，虽然不知道他是否清楚吻的是谁。

Remus肯定不知道。Remus从来没有去阿兹卡班看过他，而曾几何时Moony好像也喜欢Lily，而他们才重逢不过四五个月。

Moony亲吻的不可能是他。

但Sirius想要确认，这件事是不是会让自己欢喜——是的，是的，是的。

Remus总是轻易地碰触到他心底柔软的、情意绵绵的那一隅，他早该知道的。

他躺不下去了，再深深地看了朋友的睡脸一眼，轻手轻脚地举开Remus的胳膊坐起来，又看了他一会，再俯身轻轻吻了他的脸，“早安。”转身溜下床去。

他带走了那片冬青叶书签。

*

之后，Remus独自在狼化的早晨醒来，他一点 儿 也不诧异床上只有自己一个人，但他还是得不断告诉自己这是理所当然的，他坐在床上好半天也不想动弹，脑海里全是昨晚的回忆，然而床单和床幔都都恢复了原来的样子，柱子顶部挂的灯也不见了，短篇集被放回了书桌上。

为什么他拥有的永远都只有回忆？Remus瞪着床单上空出来的一大片愣然。

[](http://www.dqianjun.com/archives/3616/rl)

*

一切并没有变化，Lupin依旧有凤凰社的工作要完成，他习惯了奔波，四处联系Dumbledore的支持者，传递消息的工作干得有条不紊，他时常会离开格里莫广场好几天才回来。于是那几天里Sirius就提心吊胆，他过了好几天才察觉到心境的变化——担心一个朋友和担心一个你隐隐爱慕的人完全不同。

他有一天不小心听到Remus礼貌地询问Kreacher是否在打扫房间的时候见过一片冬青叶书签，小精灵叨咕什么Sirius没有留心听，因为他心虚地走开了，并在心里好奇那片叶子有什么特别含义，而且没及时发现自己的疑问中透露的浓浓醋意。也许是别人送的。但他还是没有把叶子还回去，更加没有丢掉。

随着时间的推移，这种感情就像封闭在酒桶里的水果一样发酵膨胀着，Sirius还记得自己以前为James和Lily操心的时候，那时候也是Voldemort和追随者们躲在暗处，他时不时会想一下“不知道James和Lily怎样了，希望一切还好”，然而仍然要过自己的生活，可现在一想到Remus只身在外，遇见的人里或许有狼人、食死徒、罪犯、骗子……他就坐立难安。他还会思索那个吻的意义，不得其解。Harry给“伤风”寄的信是唯一能分散注意力的事，心情差就和Kreacher吵得更凶，小精灵尖利的嗓音更加逼得他要发疯，脑海里愈加是重放着Remus遇到危险的幻想，每天大半夜了还要竖起耳朵倾听门口的动静，白天也数次以为是人回来了而打算起身迎接，这就像……Remus已经成为了他的生活。

多么荒唐可笑的发现啊，Sirius Black，你爱上了你仅有的最好的朋友。

Remus回来了，Sirius把自己按在沙发里没动——就像以往一样，虽然他尖着耳朵判断对方的脚步声，放下行李的位置，把披风挂起来，经过伞架，脚步那么沉稳，他走进起居室——“Remus！你回来了！”Sirius惊喜地眨眼睛，放下手中血迹斑斑的袋子，“我刚给楼上的大家伙喂食来着！你吃饭了吗？”他站起来朝着朋友走去，一只手放在Remus的肩膀上捏了捏，打量着归来的朋友，除了风尘仆仆倒也没有别的变化——不过几天而已能有什么变化呢，“不危险吧？嗯？一切还算顺利？”

梅林啊他以前到底是怎么做的？

他希望Moony对改变一无所知，他要确保这个。

Remus对他皱眉，一句话都没有回答他，反而是把他上下巡视了一番，“天啊Padfoot……你有好好吃东西睡觉吗？”Sirius眨眨眼，“当然。”他僵硬地回答，把手放下来，自己看了一下身上，没觉得有什么不对劲。

“你眼睛都陷进去了，照照镜子Pad，看看你的黑眼圈！你不能我一离开就不注意照顾自己——如果你继续这样下去，或许要Molly也搬过来是个好办法……”

“Remus！”Sirius抗议，“我是成年人！我可不需要什么监护人！”

Remus对他摇摇头，担忧地蹙眉。

Sirius不喜欢他皱眉的样子，而且还是因为自己的缘故，就更加讨厌，他掉头往楼上走，“好好，反正你也回来了，我去睡一下，顺便一提，厨房里有炖汤，你要是饿了……”

“谢谢，Pad，我会的。你最好是用个静音咒，睡安稳一 些 。”Remus对他笑笑，Sirius愣了一下，他不知道自己转身得是否自然，踩第一节楼梯还差点 儿 绊倒，总之他毫无知觉地回到了房间倒在床上手捂着眼睛，脑海里都还全是那个笑容，“上帝啊，梅林，我没救了。”

说完这句话，不知为何想起一个老是骂他“无可救药”的人，哦楼梯上的Black老夫人，是怎么说来着？

_ 你以为我不知道吗！！你和你可耻长鼻子男妓的鬼鬼祟祟勾当！！你要断绝了高贵古老的Black家族血脉吗！ _ __

老天，连他那下地狱的老母亲都看出了他早就对Remus的感情不正当！他和Moony当然生不出后代，那还用说。

这见鬼的血统，就让它该死地断绝掉吧！Sirius愤恨地翻个身，把自己塞进被子里，楼下有轻微的人在活动的声响——不是Kreacher那小短腿的，稳重的男人脚步声好像是去了厨房，打开锅盖的声音，家养小精灵讨厌的嗓音和一把温和的男声……Sirius在这浅浅的背景音中睡着了。

*

他是被Kreacher弄出来的声响吵醒的，那个疯疯癫癫的家养小精灵不知道是碰倒了阁楼里的盔甲还是什么，弄出了把整栋房子都震响的爆炸一样的噪音，Sirius一骨碌从床上跳起来，刚打开门就看到Remus也从楼下跑上来，“出了什么事？”

“Kreacher，肯定是他。”Sirius沉着脸叫了家养小精灵的名字，丑陋的小东西啪地一声出现在他面前，“你在做什么！？”Kreacher面对主人恼怒的质询丝毫也不畏惧，而是理直气壮地叨叨他只是在整理那些被主人的愚蠢朋友堆在阁楼上的好东西，他才没有干什么坏事，只有没用的主人和主人的姘头才……

“你给我闭嘴！！”Sirius气急败坏地咆哮，梅林啊他到底是干了什么！！难道连家养小精灵都已经发现他对Remus的感情了？有这么明显？ ！ Kreacher突兀地闭上嘴，但眼神依旧流露出鄙视和不屑，就连眨巴他们小精灵的大眼睛都像是在骂人似的，不过这家伙的眼神一直就是如此。

Remus站在一旁动了动，“嗯我只是想澄清一下，”他看看气坏了的Sirius，又看看不服气的Kreacher，“我和你主人的确是一起度过了两晚，但那只是朋友的陪伴，不要误会。”

家养小精灵被命令了闭嘴，就不能说话，但他闭着的嘴唇却在努动：朋友？还哼了一声。

“我们没必要跟这种东西解释！”Sirius低吼，“去你的窝里呆着！不叫你不准出来！！”

Kreacher哼哼着穿过他们之间回厨房里的住处去了，Remus叹口气，“Sirius，还记得Albus说的吗？对Kreacher好一点，尊重他——”

“如果我能我当然会！但他恨我！他爱这儿！而我恨这个地方！但我不得不待在这儿！对，尊重他，尊重一个把你看得鼻涕虫都不如的、愿望是把头砍下来挂在走廊上、崇拜我的魔鬼母亲、每分每秒都恨不得咬死我再烧成灰的家养小精灵——尊重他很容易！”Sirius愤恨地踩着地板又冲回了自己的卧室。

他还穿着睡袍——因为要好好睡一觉不是吗，一屁股坐在床上，双手揉乱了头发，捂着脸生闷气，他又对Remus大喊大叫了，该死。都是Kreacher说什么姘头！姘头！他该死的知道什么！他们俩都没有结婚也没有订婚甚至没有关系稳定的对象，就连床伴都没一个——不知为何Sirius肯定Remus应该也没有，不过是忙得没有，不像他，根本没有可能。

身边有人坐下，“抱歉，我又对你撒气了。”Sirius捂着头闷闷地说，手指把头发往后耙，又掉下来，他放弃了，任凭他的长头发遮着脸，正好也不想被看到自己沮丧的脸。

Remus把他一边的头发拨到了耳朵后面，动作轻柔，仿佛……满怀爱意，Sirius为自己的想象翻个白眼，他撑着一边脸看向好友，“我是被关在笼子的野生动物，你就是来安抚暴躁发狂动物的驯兽师。”Remus笑了，“你是什么动物？狮子？”Sirius想了想，“不知道，狮子好像不错，豹子也不错，狼也不错……”他停顿，“狼是不错，有一个家庭，一群狼，我猜。”

Remus看着他，眨眨眼睛：“总有一天你会出去的，回到你的狼群里去，只是忍耐一会。”

“那你呢？战争结束以后你想过没有？温馨的小房子，一个好女人，生一个可爱的孩子——”Sirius替他想着，“就像当初的James和Lily一样，一个快乐的小家庭。”但Remus自嘲地嗤笑：“谁会找像我这样的人？狼人？我连像样的工作都找不到，好女人？”

“不要这样，Moony，会有的，会有好女人看到你，狼人只是个小问题，只要她爱你，她就不会在乎什么狼人了，而且这没什么大不了，上一次不就很好吗，我们相处了整晚一点 儿 问题都没有。”Sirius坐过去揽住朋友的肩，变成了他在安抚Remus，“既然我可以，那她也可以，你会找到的，”他肯定地说，“一个这样的女人。”他费力地补充，忍着胸口刀绞一样的疼痛，就像钻心剜骨。

“不。”Remus突然站起来，Sirius吃惊地抬头看他，“但谢谢你，Sirius，你的好意，我知道。”说着，他就朝外走去，Sirius不禁觉得奇怪，他觉得Moony是在生气，那是在生气吗？Moony几乎没有对他生气过，就连很久以前他被鼻涕精激怒缺根筋地把Snape引到尖叫棚屋去 那次 ，虽然后来James阻止了可能产生的恐怖后果。 但 Moony既惊慌又害怕：“我可能会咬伤他！可能会杀了他！更可怕的！会把他变成狼人！Sirius你到底在想什么？ ！ ”Sirius立马就道歉了，但那之后半个月Moony都不太和他说话，James尴尬地卡在他们中间，等着两个朋友重归于好，Sirius还记得，自己恳求Remus别生气了，原谅他。Remus是怎么回答的？

“我没有生你的气……我、梅林原谅我，就气了一下，我只是，对自己能造成的不可挽回的后果感到……绝望，Pad，那很可怕……”

他们拥抱在一起，Remus把眼泪蹭在他的校服上，他把Moony抱得紧紧的，喃喃重复着对不起对不起对不起。

Moony比起生他的气，更加气的是自己身上的诅咒。

Sirius把自己从回忆中拔出来，他换好衣服下楼，Remus正往餐桌上端晚饭，“吃 吧 ，Sirius，不够还有。”看上去神色如常，Sirius不知道之前是不是自己看错了。是他说错了什么吗？是不是提起那个“不存在的女人”让Moony伤心？他真的不知道，这太难了，揣摩一个人的内心太难了。Sirius苦涩地咽着面包中的培根，吞得就像那是Kreacher皱巴巴的皮。

餐桌上的安静莫名让他想起暴风雪前乌云低垂的山谷，Sirius抬眼瞟Remus，心虚地觉得一定是自己做了什么才让导致如此局面，Remus沉默地嚼着烤马铃薯，似乎没注意到Sirius小心翼翼窥视的目光。

*

快要到圣诞节了，他还有凤凰社的工作，否则Remus真的不知道自己要怎么才能若无其事在那座房子里待下去。

他扫开了Sirius关怀的手臂，冷淡地谢绝了安慰——他能怎么做？！当你中意的那个人说——你会找到“另一个人”！

该死的根本就不会有另一个人！Remus小心地避开行人穿进一条小巷子，联络人在里面等他，Remus沉下心来，把注意力放在任务上。

回程的时候他经过对角巷，他给Sirius准备了礼物，这是对方离开阿兹卡班的第三个圣诞，前两次Pad都在逃亡中根本找不到人，虽然现在又正是紧张的时期但这是他们十五年来第一次一起度过圣诞节。他手头从来不宽裕，但给心上人买点 儿 恰到好处的礼物难道不是每个人的普通愿想吗。即使那个人之前还鼓励他去找个别人。Remus摇摇头。

袍子店门口有一对情侣在吵架，看起来还很年轻。Lupin耸耸肩，一个男人要成熟总需要经历很多事情，爱情是其中之一，James在六年级才发现自己得不到Lily是活该，而自己三年级就出于谨慎劝告他别这么做，Peter也许至始至终也不知道他自己在干什么，而Sirius，梅林保佑Sirius，Lupin也不知道他在想什么，他有时候看起来很好懂，是的有时。

太阳下山了，Remus突然想到，Sirius有点 儿 像日光，他抬头看看冬日的太阳，你以为阳光是黄色的或者红色，但它又像是白色，但其实它是五颜六色的，Lupin并没有去过阿兹卡班，但他无法忘记那迟来十二年的拥抱携着扑鼻而来的肮脏气味，Sirius变成了夜晚蜷缩成一团的男人，也许入睡前会让守护神绕着房间跑上一圈。

他还记得Sirius的守护神是一头大狗，就像他的阿尼玛格斯形态。而自己的是一头郊狼，曾经他们一起召唤出守护神，James惊讶地大叫着它们就像兄弟一样，“狼群”，Remus心想，两头可不算群，但对家来说也足够了。

回到格里莫广场，老远就听到楼上又在争吵，Kreacher和Sirius永远无法共存，Sirius在大发脾气，他们互相咆哮尖叫。

“发生了什么事？”Remus上楼去，Buckbeak所在的Black夫人卧室里乱七八糟，Sirius疲惫地叹口气，鹰头马身有翼兽对他的到来似乎有 些 焦躁，Sirius走出来把门关上，“Kreacher想要把这间卧室布置一下，他心爱的女主人的房间你知道，Buck很讨厌他。”说话间表现出一种不愧是他的Buckbeak的骄傲感，Remus忍不住心想，我也不喜欢Kreacher。

“圣诞你会有工作吗？”吃饭的时候Sirius问道，Remus点点头，“不过我会尽量在天黑之前回来，圣诞当然要在家里过。”

“嗯，那太好了。”Sirius随口应答，过了一会他停下了手中的刀叉，Remus抬头：“怎么了？”

“没事。”Sirius切下一块煎蛋放进嘴里，细嚼慢咽。

_ 家。 _ __

不可思议，当Moony说这鬼房子是家的时候，我居然没觉得有什么不对。

也许他还可以把阿兹卡班变成家，谁知道，爱情的魔力。

Sirius讽刺着自己，毫无必要地用力折腾盘子里的煎蛋。

第二天Remus一大早就出了门，Sirius则尝试在屋子里做 些 装饰（或者说修缮），尽可能，要知道凤凰社在这的时候大家都做了不少努力，也没办法改变太多，总之，等Remus回来，会发现“家”里有了些许好的改变？Sirius点燃烟草，郁闷地靠进沙发里，整天窜上蹿下和Kreacher还有这所顽固的老房子抗争而筋疲力尽，他倒在长沙发上把脚搭在一边，疲惫地任由自己沉浸在烟雾中。

“Sirius Black，家族最后一个小子！你 过来 ！！”

Sirius跳起来，他看了一圈才意识到是谁在大声说话，声音傲慢，他知道那张肖像，Phineas Black，他的曾曾曾祖父。

当听到Arthur受了重伤（这真让人担心），而Wesley一家和Harry都会来这儿，Sirius第一时间想到的是同样在外面为凤凰社工作的Remus呢？但既然没有消息，就应该是没有问题，他收敛思绪，听到厨房里传来声响，Harry他们来了。

不出意外，今年的圣诞节变得非常热闹。Sirius和Remus一起给孩子们送礼物——是他提议的，因为他无法出去购买，只能让Remus出门代劳，所以他建议干脆以他们俩共同的名义送礼，Remus爽快地答应了，似乎没有注意到Sirius对他捉襟见肘的金库余额的照顾，而这也正是Padfoot悄悄希望的。

Remus送了他一本书，那是一本精装麻瓜小说，里面的插图都不能动，但书中描述的剑客友谊和他们的冒险、打败邪恶主教的故事十分吸引人，就像是当年的劫道组一样（没有该死的背叛者的劫道组），Sirius喜欢极了，他把自己偷来的冬青叶夹在里面（但他不认为那是偷的，他大义凛然地决定自己是捡到的）。

他送了Remus一件袍子，借了Harry的猫头鹰去买的这件礼物，最好的纯毛呢，柔软的赭色适合低调出行，不会太显眼又高雅，就像Moony的睫毛颜色，会中和他花白的浅棕头发，而他温柔的深蓝色眼睛会被映衬得更加深邃，Sirius对自己的品味向来很有自信，而且Remus总是在外面奔波，需要一件保暖的秋冬长袍。

Moony收到礼物的样子他没看到，但圣诞节早晨他们在厨房遇见，对方给了他一个明亮如晨曦的笑容，“谢谢你Pad，那正是我需要的。”

啊圣诞节太美好了。

这是一个热闹无比的假日，虽然Harry为自己变成了蛇而惴惴不安；Molly因为丈夫受伤而比以前更加神经紧张，谁也不敢大声和她说话；双胞胎恶作剧本性难移虽然因为父亲的伤势而收敛了一点；家养小精灵因为这些人到访而令他更加难以忍受；房子里的肖像无时不刻在碎碎念着恶咒；但Sirius简直太高兴了，没有什么比在节日里见到他喜爱的人们更开心的事，他只在偶尔，穿过人群看到Ron他们围着Remus说话的时候意识到，他无法和Moony独自呆上一会 儿 ……呃，这是问题吗，他为自己的想法奇怪，比起和朋友们在一起他居然更想要和Remus独处了？无可救药了。他结论，沉浸到和朋友们愉快的交谈和美味的奶油啤酒中去。

接着，假期即将结束，就好像这还不够似的，Snape来了，带着校长的信，还有属于鼻涕精独到的恶心和阴损的毒液，他们差点 儿 在Harry面前决斗，实际上如果不是恢复健康的Arthur回来打断他们……Snape胆敢……懦夫！一个在母亲老房子里躲了六个月之久的男人！对任何人来说都无用的人！是的是的，Snape毫无疑问是对的！！

假期结束大家都离开了，他把James的双面镜给了Harry，关上门，房子里寂静得可怕。

*

Remus送Harry到了猪头酒吧门口，叮嘱了孩子几句，就连十几岁的男孩都知道Sirius昨天以来有多么不对劲，之后他和Tonks又到了陋居确认Arthur他们一切都好，被Molly留下来喝茶，Tonks去厨房帮忙结果打翻了烧好的水壶，Molly只好又去烧一壶。Arthur问他接下来要去做什么，因为他看起来好像很急。Remus吃了一惊，他并没有什么急事，Tonks下午要去和傲罗们开会，圣诞节一过，工作又要开始照常运转，但他暂时还没有接到凤凰社的指令。

只是Molly那壶水烧开的时间也太慢了。

喝了茶， Remus 和朋友们道别，幻影显形回到格里莫广场去，所有人都走了，Sirius一个人在家里，只不过半天时间不知为何让他忧心忡忡。

他是对的，当他打开大门，屋里静悄悄，节日的装束还全在原地，大多都是Sirius在节前唱着歌布置的，Harry说他从没见过Sirius那么开心的样子 。 _ 那是因为你没见过他的从前 _ 。肖像们看到有人进来就会蹦出来的不屑语句显得那么清晰，“Sirius？”Remus走到起居室，厨房，Sirius的房间，他母亲——Buckbeak的巢穴，全都不在那儿，难道Sirius冒险出去了？不，不可能，他去了Harry他们在的时候住的客房，猜测教父可能是舍不得教子，他没有出声呼唤，就像是害怕打扰这大宅难得一见的安宁，Sirius不在客房里。

Remus深吸一口气，他思索片刻，迟疑地推开自己房间的门。

四柱床中间鼓着一个包，Sirius就在里面。

Remus那会子 几乎 忘了呼吸，他走进去，踢到了什么，低头一看是Black家酒窖里其他的藏品——的瓶子，里面的酒都不见了，他数了一下，至少有四瓶，梅林啊，这才几个小时，就喝了四瓶！Remus奔过去，Sirius果然已经醉得死沉死沉了，脸色不正常地酡红，吐出来的呼吸全带着浓浓的酒气。

“梅林啊，Pad，你想喝出急性中毒吗？”Remus深深叹口气在床边坐下，抚摸他的额头，大概是因为他刚外出回来手掌冰凉，Sirius哼了哼，翻个身缓慢地躲开，嘴里溢出痛苦的呻吟，Remus探过身去，“Pad？你还好吗？”但Sirius完全听不到的样子，迷迷糊糊地哼着，声音充满痛楚 。 “醒酒魔药！”他喊道，急急忙跑出去，上次他喝多了Sirius说过家里还有几瓶魔药备用来着，应该还是暑假的时候留下来的，放在哪儿呢，他本来想找Kreacher询问，但家养小精灵不知道去了哪里，也许是阁楼，或许他根本就不会帮助自己，所以Remus在厨房里翻箱倒柜找，突然他听到楼上传来声响，该不会是Sirius滚到床下来了？他有些暴躁：“醒酒魔药飞来！”

他跑回楼上，刚进去就扑面而来一股浓烈的酒气，Sirius吐在床边，还在干呕，Remus冲过去随意施了个清洁咒，扶起Sirius，让他又吐了好几回，等确认他已经都吐干净了，就罔顾他的抗议掰开下巴把瓶子里的药剂一股脑倒进去，再捂住他的嘴摁在床上直到Padfoot乖乖把刺鼻的药剂都吞下。

“呜……”Sirius在他手掌下呜咽，Remus那瞬间并不想松开手，Pad的嘴唇滚烫，在他手掌心里开合。

“呼！ 你想 憋死我！Moony！”他一拿开，Sirius就抱怨，仰面躺在床上喘气。Remus召唤来毛巾，略施魔法变得热气腾腾，给Sirius擦脸，又起身倒水让他漱口。

“这下好了——我又欠了鼻涕精一次——这药是他做的，对吧……？”Sirius还不是很清醒，说话拖着长长的尾音，像是每一个自暴自弃借酒消愁的人一样，有气无力充满厌烦。醒酒魔药都是Snape提供的，六月凤凰社开会的时候Mundungus总是喝得人事不省，后来就在厨房里常备了这个。

Remus摇摇头，他说不出什么安慰的话，Pad和Severus昨天的争吵他有所耳闻，毕竟是Snape教Harry大脑封闭术，脚指甲想都知道Sirius对此是什么反应，而Snape永远会揪住任何一个机会打击报复Padfoot，毫无悬念。

“你想睡一觉吗？”他拉扯被子想盖住Sirius，后者没有躲开，沉闷地呢喃，“我不想睡觉，但我除了睡觉还能做什么？我毫无用处。”

Remus深吸一口气，“别这样，Sirius，这只是暂时的……”

“是啊……看起来像永久……六个月，你们都在……战斗……太久了……”

Sirius喃喃着，睡着了。

Remus没来得及问你为什么在我床上，是走错了吗，但……Remus摇摇头，这不重要，他看着Sirius的睡脸，微张的嘴唇红润，想起刚才留在掌心的触感，从手心痒到心尖儿，“Sirius？”他轻轻喊道，“Pad？Padfoot？”

Sirius一动不动，呼吸平稳，Remus眨眨眼，吞咽一下，过一会又吞咽一下，前倾过去查看，Sirius的睫毛浓密漆黑，眉头还没有完全放松，但这个愉快的假期让他的脸庞又恢复得英俊迷人起来，Remus舔舔唇，俯身在刚才捂过的嘴上偷走一个流连几秒的吻，虽然气息里还充满了酒味，但不得不分开的时候他还是遗憾地小小叹了口气。

*

Sirius不想睡觉，他什么时候都可以睡但不是现在，但他更不想做一个总是需要朋友安慰的悲惨的男人，他还担心Remus会询问他为什么钻到了这张床上，这可不是他自己的床，他只是没想那么多，空无一人的大屋里他想要Remus的怀抱想得那么凄惨，所以他就那么做了，他也不想面对Remus同情理解的目光，那显得自己更加无能，他不想以这个样子去面对Remus，他憎恨自己一时冲动就喝了那么多酒。

所以他装作睡着了。Remus还没有离开，他继续装着，身旁的人动了动，似乎在查看他，Sirius的伪装向来高明，毕竟他借此逃出了从未有人逃出过的阿兹卡班，他沉住气，等着Moony离开。

他被吻了，第二次。

这是什么？这是怎么发生的？是喝醉了做白日梦吗？他全都不知道，鼻息间全是Remus清晰的男人味，他很熟悉，皮肤干净的味道，从来不用任何香氛和昂贵洗涤剂的清新气味。

Sirius听到脑子里崩开烟花，也可能是爆竹，总之他懵掉了，直到Remus退开他也没有睁开眼睛。他躺着，唇上的温度在散去，和Remus相处的时光从眼前飞过，这是什么时候开始的事？多久了？他为什么一点 儿 也……不知道？

Remus从床边跳开，Sirius睁开眼睛看到Moony震惊地看着他，张口结舌，脸上的颜色以肉眼可见的速度刷白下去，Sirius意识到自己刚才说出了口，他费力撑坐起来，头有点 儿 晕，但还是看到Remus往后连退了几步，“不，Moony……”他伸手挽留，Remus没有动了，但他的胸口在剧烈起伏，一时间谁都没有说话，谁都不知道要说什么。

过了不知道多久，也许是几分钟，“我……我等你完全酒醒了再和你解释这件事……我……我很抱——”

“不要道歉！”Sirius喊道，他的确还在醉酒中，说话让他太阳穴突突地疼，醒酒魔药的效果已经足够好了，至少他还清楚自己想要什么，在说什么，“看看我！”他坐在床上朝Remus倾斜，“我在你床上，想想这个，Moony，想想。”

Remus眨眨眼，脸色还是很苍白，“你喝醉了。”

“没有醉到搞错门的地步，你的房间甚至不在我隔壁。”Sirius克制地回答。

Remus的眼睛睁大了，但他还在和自己做着斗争，微微前进了半步又停下，面孔恢复了一丝血色，实际上是迅速地在涨红，“你是说……？”

叹一口气，Sirius苦笑，“我爱你，Remus，这就是全部。”他看着好友，说出口的词就像挖空了他整个人一样，他喘着气，一下坐不住，朝后倒去。

Remus冲了过来，看到他躺在床上眨眼，“我觉得说出来好多了。”他嘀咕，高兴地发现Remus没有排斥接近他，但脸上的表情难以界定，不像高兴也不像不高兴，“我是认真的（I’m serious）。”于是Sirius强调说。

Remus在他身旁坐下，Sirius看到他的手撑在床单上，便挪过去轻轻握住，Moony低头看着他的手，半晌才抬起头，眼眶中充满喜极的泪光，慢慢地笑起来，反手握住了Sirius的手，紧紧地。

“我知道你是Sirius。”Remus扑哧一声笑出来，带着泪花回答。（Sirius和serious谐音==

“嗷……这么古老的梗……我们认识的第一个星期就用腻了好吗Moony……”Sirius装作受不了 般呻吟 ，这才是Remus，那个会和他还有James这种捣蛋鬼天天混一起的人，那个被外表和身世隐藏了幽默风趣一面的Remus，不过好像不止是他知道，Harry也和他说过Remus的黑魔法防御课非常有意思大家都喜欢，瞧，他的Remus是个多有魅力的男人。

他握着Remus的手扯了扯，“你还有别的事吗？”见后者困惑地否认，便往自己这边拉，“那过来陪我躺一躺，大白天我一个人躺着太蠢。”

Remus笑起来，看着Sirius懒洋洋地往旁边挪，“你一直在犯蠢。”他指出来，惹得Sirius翻个白眼，他站起来脱掉长袍搭在床脚，爬进了被子刚一躺下，Sirius立马挨过来，“好重的酒气。”Moony说道，“你会习惯的。”Sirius迅速缩进他身边，深吸一口气又呼出来，舒服地呻吟，他喜欢Remus身上的味道。

而Moony有些僵硬，Sirius察觉到，他克服头疼撑起上半身，平躺的Remus歪着头看他，“怎么？”Sirius靠过去在他嘴上亲了一口，退后欣赏了一下Remus的表情，又慢慢靠过去，这一次贴在Moony的嘴角，笑一笑，“其他的等我酒气消了再说。”他爬下去躺好，脑袋靠在对方肩窝里，感到Remus放松了身躯。

“梅林啊……”Remus喃喃说，吻在他的额头。

Sirius简直等不及完全酒醒了。

*

Remus怀疑自己在做梦，天大的圣诞礼物一样的梦，Padfoot说爱他，还吻了他。这一定是个梦。

*

他们在傍晚时分醒过来，屋里一片昏黑，Sirius摇摇晃晃地起身，喊着Kreacher的名字，念叨着不知道这个家伙去哪了放任屋子这么漆黑，“你真的要搞清楚一下Kreacher的去向，他在圣诞节期间就总是不见人影。”Remus穿好袍子走过来扶他，Sirius皱着眉靠在他身上，不一会 儿 自己站好，“是要搞清楚，Kreacher！！”他喊道。

小精灵过了几秒出现在房间门口，可当Sirius质问他刚才在哪的时候，又嘀嘀咕咕着自己反正不被需要，需要他的亲爱的夫人都已经去世了，理直气壮，两人也拿他没有办法。

吃完饭，Sirius说头不疼就去洗澡了，他们之间没有眼神交流，俩人都在尴尬，眼睛止不住地往对方所处的位置瞟，但往往对上眼之前就都会飞快地挪开，似乎不这么做就会发生可怕的事情一样。他们俩原则上来说，都是第一次和心上人两情相悦，Sirius的感情史几乎是一片空白，他在学校的时候倒也受到过女孩子的吸引，约会过几次，但每次都持续不了多少时间，用他的话说，“ 约会 很无聊，我真希望今天是月圆夜。”

而Remus，他学生时代欣赏过Lily，成年后隐藏狼人身份的关系自然不可能持久，说起真心喜欢的人，那个人现在正在浴室里哼歌，Remus坐在厨房里，隐约可以听到歌声，他无法控制自己不傻笑。圣诞节的时候Sirius也很开心，整天都在哼歌，Wesley双胞胎有时候还会跟着一起唱。但那是Harry他们带来的欢乐，和自己没多少关系。

但现在Sirius也很开心，这让他胸口毛茸茸的——不是狼人的毛，而是小兔子小猫那样，心口都软软的，充满泡泡。

Sirius现在也一定全身都是泡泡。

……上帝！Remus面红耳赤地站起来，他不能再听下去了，他得找点 儿 别的事做，而不是开始想象赤裸的Sirius，还搭配上了今天下午新鲜火辣的相拥而眠的触感，梅林啊，他们得慢慢来，他们都是男人，都是第一次认真，Sirius应该是认真的，所以得谨慎，Remus可不想一开始就吓着他，毕竟就连Sirius是什么时候确认了也想要他这件事他都还没搞清楚呢。

但愿Sirius是认真的，应该是，或许吧。

小心点 儿 总没错，他起身离开厨房，被百转千回的思绪搅得头昏脑胀，或许他可以去看看魔法部资料，查找一下Voldemort到底在打什么鬼主意。他去了自己房间，拉开椅子坐下抽出文件，别去想Sirius，别去想泡泡，停下。

“你在干什么？”

Remus猛回头，看到Sirius斜靠在他房间门框上，“魔法部的资料，Arthur偷偷弄出来的，我想分析看看……”Sirius从门框上离开，迈开长腿朝他走来，哦天呐，他可以不要这么帅气吗，Remus无意识地吞咽了一口，Sirius走近了，凑过来看他手中的文件，身上还带着浴后的湿气，半干的长发垂下来，散发着一股清爽香味，好像是柠檬，没错，他自己用的也是这一瓶，真好闻。

Remus把手中的文件递过去一 些 ，他以为Sirius会要看，但后者俯身下来，却是侧脸吻上了他的唇，还伸出舌头舔了舔，然后在他嘴边两公分的距离问：“还有酒气吗？我花了好多时间洗掉来着。”

梅林啊，见鬼的谨慎小心慢慢来吧。

门被无声地关上，他们跌跌撞撞一边亲吻一边朝背后的四柱床挪动，Sirius刚穿上的衣服又被扯掉了，Remus的也一样，他们终于靠近了床，Sirius不知道是被Remus推倒的还是他自己后退的时候摔上去的，他们互相掀起对方最后一件衣服，迫不及待地把下半身贴在一起，嘴唇自始自终就没有分开超过一秒，他们互相磨蹭，在对方胯间凸起的地方挤压耸动，Remus的手在Sirius身上游走，过了这半年来的休养Pad已经恢复了一些，比年轻时单薄但称不上瘦削，薄薄的皮肤下就是紧致的肌肉 。而 Sirius的手停留在Remus的屁股上揉捏了两把，就失去耐性地剐他的内裤，把沉甸甸的性器掏出来托在手中撸动，他们只有呻吟的时候才分开接吻的唇，Sirius低头看了一眼，“印象深刻……”他喘息着说，Remus在他耳边叹息，Sirius真是有一双调皮的手，Remus享受了一会 儿 ，把他往床中间推，“ 进 去 点儿 。”

就在Sirius往床中心挪的时候，Remus扯着他的内裤顺势拉下来，硬得笔直的阴茎弹出来歪歪地打在Sirius平坦的腹部，Remus舔了舔嘴唇，瞄了恋人一眼，Padfoot半撑着上半身，紧闭着嘴脸红红的，带着好奇和欲望看着他。Remus俯上去亲吻他的嘴，唇舌交缠了一会依依不舍地离开去舔弄Sirius的乳头，吸吮着，听到Padfoot在他头顶猛吸气，抱住了他的脖子，Remus无声地向下啄吻，舌头在男人身上拖出长长一道湿痕，最后他含住了Sirius，在头部吸了一口，Padfoot发出被呛到的抽气声倒在床上，他便继续吞了下去，品尝着，细细地舔舐，Sirius的声音听起来仿佛带着痛苦，“上帝啊Moony！”揪住他的头发又松开，拉扯着，就好像不知道手要往哪里放，Lupin一只手扶着阴茎往嘴里送，一只手伸过去找到Sirius不知所措的手，立马就十指相握，Sirius在他身下颤抖，手抓着他的那么用力，呻吟越来越放开，下意识地往他嘴里挺胯，Remus承受着，吞到最深，舌头滑过茎身，挤压凸出的血管 和系带 ，Sirius吟哦的声音带上了话都说不清楚的哭腔，在他嘴下挣扎起来，Remus摁住他，又深喉了几次，毫不意外地，Sirius射在他嘴里，浑身颤抖。

Remus一直等他射完，原本就都在喉咙口，便直接咽下去，退出来一点 儿 吮着龟头，“呃啊……”Sirius像脱水的鱼一样扭动，他吸得干干净净才从Pad身上离开。

Sirius一只手挡着额头，眼睛在手背的阴影里隐隐发亮，半天才吐出一句：“我的老天……”他嗓音有些嘶哑，“Moony……你……”Sirius没说出口，Remus不禁猜他想说些什么，手背擦了嘴角，舔掉。

看着他动作的那双眼睛微微眯起，颜色更深了一些，“过来。”Padfoot把他搂上来，紧紧地抱住他，“我真憎恨我失去了这么多年……”Sirius克制而用力地说，亲吻他能够到的每个地方，“我嫉妒他们。”不间断的吻让他的话语无比简短，Remus吃了一惊，眨眨眼看他，“嫉妒？”

Sirius翻个白眼，“这肯定不是你第一次，别告诉我这是，绝对不是。”他甚至嘟了一下嘴，Remus目瞪口呆，咧嘴笑起来，下巴枕在Sirius胸口一颤一颤，手从他腰侧摸下去，在修长的大腿肌上摩挲，引得怕痒的Padfoot曲起膝盖躲他，“梅林啊，Sirius，我35岁了而且我不是苦修士。”

“我知道，我知道，可爱的Lupin不是小处男，我知道——”Sirius拖长了音调，Remus带着笑意看瞅他，“你以为我是？”“当然没有，”Sirius立马回道，“我只是……没想到你这么……熟练。”他皱眉状似苦恼地找着形容词，“并没有，”Remus低声回答在他脸上亲了亲，“我只是想做得完美一点。”说着垂眸笑了笑。

Sirius的手在他背后抚摸着好像怕他会冷，此时被这个答案停下了，他们注视着对方，带着只有他们自己知道的情感，深深地吻在一起，Sirius翻个身压到Moony身上，“没有比你更完美的了，Remus，没有。”

“那是我想说的，Pad。”Remus轻吻他，温柔地笑着。

“继续，”Sirius坐在Remus胯上，臀缝缓慢下流地碾过竖直在Remus腹部依旧坚硬的阴茎，背光的面孔上眼光流动 ， “把你会的都告诉我。”

*

Sirius第二天早上一副若无其事的样子，并对Remus总是投给他的关切目光不屑一顾，“我很好，Moony，你简直婆妈。”

Remus不知道是否应该高兴这么多年来他好友出口伤人的本事一点儿也没少。只是Sirius在那么说以后会贴过来在他任意能够到的地方亲昵地吻一口，非常迅速，每次都这样挨一下就走，琐琐碎碎的，虽然知道是因为家养小精灵走来走去的关系，但一整个早上都让Remus的心情像在坐在学校的老横扫一星扫帚上——动力永远不稳定，忽上忽下一不小心就会被甩出去。

“去完成你的工作， 注意安全 ，晚上见。”Sirius送他到门口，对他挥挥手，Remus愣愣地看着他，永远看不够似的，最后提起自己的文件袋准备转身，“哦梅林管他的，过来——”Sirius捉着他的脖子把他扯过去，他们就在门厅所有祖先亲戚肖像的惊呼和大声咒骂甚至是掏出魔杖施加的无用魔法下吻得难舍难分。

这件事注定是瞒不住任何人的，但至少这所房子里的肖像肯定不会把如此有伤门楣大逆不道的“家丑”四处宣扬。

*

“我拿了你的书签。”有一天他们在Sirius的房间里过夜，Padfoot拿着Remus送给他的书爬上床，把里面那片叶子拿出来给他。

Remus好像很吃惊，但过了一会 儿 就笑了，“你留着，看书的时候用，如果……你用得上的话。”他眨眨眼暗示着身边这个人不是那么喜欢看书这一事实。

“我当然用得上。”Sirius迅速地把叶子又夹进书里，但他想起了什么，“这是哪来的？看起来就是随便哪棵树上折断的。”但还把它做得那么精美。

Remus沉默了一下，缩紧了抱着Sirius腰间的手，“你，”他闷闷地说，“六年级的时候，你和James半夜跑出去买黄油啤酒，中途碰上了学校教授躲进灌木丛，大概是那个时候被你折断掉在帽子里的。”

Sirius张着嘴看他，半晌以后叫起来：“六年级 ？ ！”

Moony的脸微微红了，“你说这是冬青，和你的魔杖一样。”他嘀咕着，把头埋进Sirius的肩窝似乎想藏起来。

Sirius的魔杖是冬青木，他当然知道，但这件事他完全不记得。

梅林啊，Sirius把书在床头柜放好，翻到Remus身上去吻他。

*

凤凰社的会议又要开始了，大家陆陆续续到达，Sirius见到魔药教授的时候冷冷地和他打了招呼：“Snape。”

魔药大师瞪圆了眼睛，盯了他老半天，但Sirius早就转身去和Arthur说话了。

他注意到Remus穿了自己送的袍子，开会的时候就坐在桌子的另一边，看起来容光焕发，Sirius忍不住老去瞅他，并且庆幸自己没有Tonks易容玛格斯的本事，否则全世界都能发现他的头发变成了粉红色还打着旋。

每一个人都用赞赏的目光称赞 他 的新袍子，Remus心想真的是太久没有购置衣物了，当熟悉的朋友夸奖他看起来不错的时候，他只能强忍着幸福和骄傲只允许微微透露出高兴来：“谢谢。”

就连之后接过Snape递过来的狼毒药剂都没有让Remus的情绪差上一 丝毫 ，奇怪的是魔药老师这次没有趾高气扬表示什么，也没看Sirius一眼就走了，就好像这房子里有什么他避之不及的东西，而Remus身上更加多一样 。 Sirius似乎也注意到了——Padfoot的视线就没有真的能从他身上挪开久一点 儿 ，Remus无比脸红地意识到自己其实也一样，两个可悲的刚体验到爱情美妙的中年人。

“他大概是被你身上快乐的气氛熏走的，Snape讨厌幸福、愉快、满足等等各种好的东西。”Sirius后来挖苦地评论，Remus意外地发现自己无法反驳，他甚至能从Sirius口气里听到一丝怜悯，其实Snape也是一个悲惨的人，不是吗。

他们依偎着，不禁默默感谢拥有彼此，能让他们在这样不见天日的战争前夕还得到了体谅和宽恕仇敌的能力。

[](http://www.dqianjun.com/archives/3616/20150504moony)

*

那之后又一个月圆之夜，Sirius觉得他的处境有 些许 微妙：他被一头狼人压在床上狂热地嗅舔。对方的体形是他的两倍，好吧1 . 5倍那些蓬松的毛发不算，而他们本来是在闹着玩，但很快原本让人觉得好笑和湿答答的行为逐渐开始变质了，Sirius随兴遮挡对方的舌头导致的更进一步口水袭击从脸蔓延到了脖子，狼人冰凉湿滑的鼻子在他的脖子上拱来拱去，呼吸声越来越粗重，Sirius注意到的时候，大家伙的鼻子已经拱到了他胸口，隔着布料挤压逗弄他的乳头，舌头还要伸出来碾压一下，上帝啊印着月亮的睡袍可什么也挡不住，很快就湿透了，Sirius渐渐停止了大笑，“哈……老天……Moony？Moony？你知道你在干什么对吧？”他捉住狼人的 长 嘴，“你知道你在干什么？”

狼人停下了，Remus当然是在这具身体里的，但是据Moony说，喝下狼毒药剂变成狼人以后虽然意识清醒但情绪会比平时难以控制，就像喝醉酒的人无法自控地大哭大笑一样，喝醉酒的人也不会杀人或者吃人，只是……更疯狂了一些而已，所以最好是不要做会让他情绪激动的事，保持稳定，没错Moony是这么说的。

但目前看来，这头狼人显然是已经喝醉了，他甩头晃开Sirius的手，再一次开心地从他的脸舔起来，Sirius内心哀叹，好吧至少他知道了Remus到底有多爱他！瞧瞧这热情劲儿，他不自觉又很高兴起来，抬起脚踹着大毛怪玩，也没真心想要踹开他——他怎么可能踹开一头狼人呢，然而，他还是低估了醉酒的人——狼人的能力。

狼爪子一把捏住了他的腿，Padfoot挣了两下没有挣脱，只见狼人把他的腿抬了起来，鼻子在他腿上嗅来嗅去，Sirius脑内警铃大作，睡袍可不会一直呆在腿上，立马就向下滑去掉在了Sirius的肚子上 。 “梅林——”他急忙把袍子的下摆往下扯 ， 像个姑娘似的！他一边拉着袍子一边羞恼不已，“天啦，我错了我错了Moony，我们——”可狼人不听他的，舌头在大腿上舔了长长一道，水渍带来的凉意让Sirius打了个哆嗦，Moony毫不自知地循着Sirius的大腿舔吻上去，最后当然会碰到他两腿之间——

“停下！停下！！”Sirius大叫着挣扎想坐起来，但有人抬着你的腿的时候怎么可能呢，挣扎又没用，况且Sirius也不想真的太用力踢到Moony，他的反抗根本是石沉大海，狼人轻易地捉着他的脚踝就把下半身抬了起来，鼻子亲昵地在他内裤上拱动。

“上帝啊Moony！！”Sirius满脸通红捂着眼睛惨叫，“老天……”他几乎已经可以预见接下来会发生什么，而那即便是捣蛋模式开到最大的他也难以承受。

*

醒来的时候，Sirius发现Remus已经在看着他了，朦胧中看不清他的表情，“早上好？”Padfoot嘟哝，他随之清醒的还有身上每一根酸痛的肌肉，忍不住打了个激灵，屁股缝里既刺痒又酸胀，天呐，他昨晚居然让那么大的家伙钻进去了！“啊……”Sirius把脸埋进枕头，懊恼地呻吟。

“事实上，是中午好我很抱歉Pad……疼？受伤了？出血了吗？不我昨晚没有闻到血味……”Remus正愧疚地凑上来亲亲他，急着要掀开被子查看（之前怕吵醒他没敢动），Sirius连忙带被子滚成一团，“不不不，你别动！”

“Pad？”Remus哭笑不得，这时候还害羞？

“肯定松得不像话了，你昨天那玩意可不是人类的尺寸！”Sirius一本正经开玩笑的口气让他更窘迫了，Remus叹气，“天哪别开玩笑了Pad？”

“唉……”Sirius把自己蜷成一个球，裹着被单的屁股撅在半空中，“完了，肯定松垮垮了！”

Remus面红耳赤地愣住，嘟囔着我敢肯定你没受伤因为我记得舔了多久做了足够的润滑，这倒是让Sirius哽住了一下，转过脸拿眼睛瞪他，接着Remus看到滚成一团的被单开始颤动，Padfoot在被窝里笑得直抽抽，“梅林啊我大概是第一个和狼人做爱的人！也许这值得梅林一级勋章！”Remus翻个白眼一巴掌拍在男人结实的屁股上，“拿开被子！我给你上药。”他光溜溜地跑下床，在旁边的行李箱里翻着，不一会拿出一罐像药膏的东西又爬回床上，Sirius半真半假地跟他抢了一会 儿 被子，最后才让Moony掀开了被单把他像一尾活鱼丢在砧板上一样摊开摁趴下，“别动，乖乖上药。”

“嗯哼，温柔点 儿 亲爱的~”Sirius嘴上油滑，在Remus的注视下懒散地趴伏下去把脑袋枕在手臂上，带着天然的优雅等着被服务。

Remus忍着内心的赞叹，叉开腿跪在他上方，手指沾着药膏温柔地揉着穴口的褶皱，那儿红肿不堪，轻轻碰一下就会痛，但这股微痛感却隐隐有惹人上瘾的趋势，“嗯……你再用力 些 ？”Sirius可不扭捏，好奇地开口要求，Remus瞥他一眼，“真痛了你要告诉我。”说着，他挖了更多的魔法药膏，在穴口打着圈圈，一个用力就把手指连着药剂一起推了进去，“嗯！”Sirius闷哼了一声，手指的进入瞬间带来尖锐的刺痛，但清凉药膏很好地缓和了这种热辣的痛觉，随着Remus修长有力的手指推揉，痛感逐渐演变成瘙痒，又痛又痒让他忍不住扭动臀部，Remus吞咽了一口，不动声色地把手指继续推进，Sirius的内里柔软得不可思议，显然是昨晚完全操开了，他探进去的指尖甚至会触到黏糊糊的东西，Remus耳根发烧，那大概是他昨晚射在里面的……他摇动一下手指，Sirius低声咒骂，呻吟脱口而出，一根手指似乎不够把膏药涂抹到昨晚所有被撑开的地方，于是Remus把手指抽出来，“嗯？”Sirius不满地回头，Remus的手指在药罐子里搅动着，当他拿出来，Sirius看到他几乎满手都是滑腻的药膏，还不等他发出疑问，就已经有两根手指从入口推挤了进去，带进了更多的药。

“老天！Moony……哦天啦你……”第三根手指进入得毫不困难，更加有力地在肠道里转圈、涂抹，不可避免地蹭过敏感的腺体，Sirius一声接着一声喊个不停，“哦天，Remus！上帝……啊你的手……”

Remus俯身在他背上吻了吻，“舒服？还痛吗？”他的胯下早就硬成石头一样了，但他真的只是想给Sirius上药而已，他压制着自己的情动，但Sirius低沉的呻吟无疑是雪上加霜，Padfoot 在他身下 两手揪住床单，流畅的脊背曲线起伏不止，“嗯，舒服，你呢？”三个单词在喘息中简洁明了地蹦出来，Sirius侧过头往后看，满脸通红喘着粗气，“你想……？你想不想？”

努力看向他的灰色眼睛水汽满满，Remus简直能立马射出来，他的额头贴在Padfoot覆上一层薄汗的肩背上，手指还在松软的小穴里搅动，半天说不出一句话。

Sirius自然是了解的，“进来，”他手臂支起自己趴着向上耸动屁股，臀瓣碰到了他上方垂立下来的Remus的阴茎，前端都已经湿了，“看在老天份上！Moony！进来！”

Remus喉咙里哽了一声，“看在老天份上Pad！昨晚——上帝啊我不能……”

“难道你要用手把我操射？！”Sirius打断他，Remus太过于在意他的后穴，也被自己胯间分散了注意，却忘了Sirius在床单上蹭来蹭去的性器也早就挺得笔直，床单上斑斑点点深色的痕迹除了融化的药膏还有别的，他重重地吞下口水，在Sirius的侧脸上亲了一口，黑发男人努力把脸转过来追寻他的嘴唇，他们费力地接吻，唇舌交缠中Sirius翻了个身，Remus的手滑出来撑在床上，Sirius的腿绕上他的腰，摸着他的性器往自己股间送，“该死的你倒是快点 儿 ……”

Lupin简直要被他逼疯，抓住他两只手按住，狠狠地在唇上啃了一口不松开，找准位置一挺腰就插了进去一捅到底，Sirius的惊叫声全被他吞在嘴里，他开始活动起来，天啊Sirius里面太软太火辣了，他疯狂地抽动着，Sirius急切的呻吟从他们紧贴的嘴唇间溢出来，他们不得不分开张着嘴呼吸，额头贴着额头，鼻子贴着鼻子，彼此的吐吸萦绕他们，好像这就是他们的支点，一切的支点。

他们激烈地交合甚至连叫喊都找不到空隙挤出喉咙，没多久Sirius攀在他腰上的腿开始打颤，肌肉颤抖着，几乎挂不住了，“Rem……Moon……我……啊该……死……要……”他们射了，这还是第一次几乎同时射精，Remus眼前花白，他紧闭双眼牙齿摁在Sirius的下巴上，忍不住嘶吼，射得不管不顾，差不多同时他也听到了Sirius的低声吟叹，拖着长长的尾音显得满足又畅意，他忍不住翘起嘴角，趁着余劲又在那湿滑温暖的洞穴中缓缓抽送了两把，“啊……”Sirius舒服地喟叹，仿若挽留一般又缩紧了些，逼得Remus又抖了抖榨干最后一滴，用最后的力气紧紧塞在里面。

过了好一会 儿 ，Remus才恋恋不舍地退了出去，倒在朋友身边。

他在Sirius肚子上摸到了湿漉漉的东西，伸手握住把这些喷出来的阴茎，还半硬着，撸了两把，把剩余的一点 儿 白浊都挤了出来，Sirius似乎已经累得哼都不想哼了，只把头偏向他的方向，闭着眼睛喘气。

他们休息了好半会 儿 ，才找到魔杖草草清理了一下再塞回枕头下，“待会 儿 得给你好好清理一下……里面……”Remus嘀咕，Sirius懒洋洋把被子拉起来哼哼了两句，大意好像是“急什么又不会怀孕”，Remus心口又暖又酸只想把这个人揉进身体去，他们搂抱摩挲彼此的肌肤，Sirius恢复了一 丝 体力就开始调笑：“看来还不算糟糕，嗯？”他还在念念不忘松不松的事。

Remus喷笑，“梅林啊Pad……你要能自己试试就知道……那简直……”

“嗯哼，我会试试的，下次……”Sirius暧昧地扫他一眼懒洋洋接口，打了个哈欠，手指玩着Moony脑后柔软的头发半闭眼睛休息，Remus搂紧他弯起嘴角，“好，下次。”他们贴在一起缠绵地亲吻。

就像是全世界只剩下这一件事。

fin

[](http://www.dqianjun.com/archives/3616/attachment/00)

> **Author's Note:**

> 这是许愿活动里有人想看Sirius受Sirius受Sirius受说了三次，我看到后笑抽了，于是就写了一篇文让他在这里面被上了三次23333333祝你们也看得开心咯~ 文中附图为本文在个人本《天狼星》里的插图。


End file.
